We are Family
by SpikeBoom
Summary: Hey Guys! Okay, I'm still writing Singing Contest at Club Rouge, but I wanted to write a new story as well! Don't worry though, I'm still writing SCACR, but I just wanted to write another story. More summary inside!


Hey guys, I'm back! Okay, while I'm still working on Singing Contest at Club Rouge (please read and review that story please!) I'm going to write about something for the sonic couple family life with their kids and stuff. The couples will be-

SonicxAmy

ShadowxRouge

KnucklesxJulie-Su

ScourgexFiona

TailsxRuby

KylexSonia

SilverxBlaze

And I think that's it…(I hope lol) Anyway I'll start with SonicxAmy, but before we get started with the story I will introduce my O.C's in this story-

For SonicxAmy-

Lilac Rose Hedgehog- only child of Sonic T. Hedgehog and Amy Rose Hedgehog. Darkish lilac color with laid back quills (Like Sonic's) with three bangs popping out of her forehead. Emerald eyes, tan muzzle/arms/chest/belly. Cocky, Sweet Laid Back, Hyper. Lilac also has super speed and a purple and gold piko-piko hammer. Age for this story- 3. Toddler crush- Ronnie (Tails' son). Chao/Pet- Bubbles the Chao (light purple chao with big baby blue eyes) Mist- very silky silver kitten with jade eyes.

For ShadowxRouge-

Topaz Marie Bat- oldest daughter of Shadow T. Hedgehog and Rouge T. Bat. White with long black hair and black bangs that cover right eye. Aqua eyes with crimson specs around her pupil. Topaz has tan skin. One of her ears is ripped into a jagged vee-shape. She also has a scar by her right eye that starts at the bottom of her right ear and ends right before her cheek. Sensitive, Quiet, Emo, Dark, Seductive, Calm. She can fly (Durr, she's a bat!) and has Chaos Powers. Age for this story-5. Chao/Pet- Paz- black kitten with gray eyes (he's not blind!) with a tiny pair of black bat wings on his back.

Diamond June Bat- second oldest daughter of Shadow T. Hedgehog and Rouge T. Bat. White with long crimson hair with red bangs that cover up her left eye. Crimson eyes with aqua specs around her pupil. She has dark tan skin. She has rosy cheeks with a few freckles. Out-Going, strong-minded, Sneaky, Funny, Cute. She can fly (Derp…) and she has a strong kick with a few Chaos Powers. Age for this story-4. Chao/Pet- Mars- Red dark chao that has white butterfly wings. Freckles- tiny white kitten with scarlet 'freckles' on her cheeks.

Spike Tony Hedgehog- youngest son of Shadow T. Hedgehog and Rouge T. Bat. Black with quills shaped like his father's (Shadow) with three long spiky red bangs popping out of his forehead. Aqua eyes. Tan skin. Sneaky, Trouble-Maker, Fun, Stubborn, Hot-Head. He has super speed and Chaos Powers. Age for this story-3. Toddler Crush- Lilac (Sonic's daughter). Chao/Pet- Twist- black dark chao with tiny black dragon wings and dragon tail.

For KnucklesxJulie-Su

Tara-Li Kira Echidna- second oldest daughter of Knuckles T. Echidna and Julie-Su T. Echidna. Red echidna with blue bangs and blue-tipped dreadlocks. Violet eyes. Peach muzzle. Silent, Stubborn, Gullible, Smart, Protective. Power of the M.E and can glide. Age for this story-4. Chao/Pet- Precious- pure white angel chao with big golden eyes and angel wings.

Violet-Ca Janelle Echidna- third oldest daughter of Knuckles T. Echidna and Julie-Su. Violet with red bangs with blue tipped dreadlocks. Amethyst eyes. Peach muzzle. Fun, Lovable, Gullible, Sweet. Power of the M.E. Age for this story-2. Chao/Pet: Justice-light baby blue chao with gray eyes.

Mark Brian Echidna- youngest son of Knuckles T. Echidna and Julie-Su T. Echidna. Red with violet tipped dreadlocks. Violet eyes. Peach muzzle. Quiet, Innocent, Sweet, Gullible. Power of the M.E. Age for this story-1. Chao/Pet- Raptor-red and gold snake with white eyes.

For ScourgexFiona-

Lime Jocelyn Fox- oldest daughter of Scourge T. Hedgehog and Fiona Fox. Lime green fox with dark lime green hair. Ice blue eyes. White muzzle. Short-Temper, Strong-Willed, Stubborn. Super speed. Age for this story-4. Chao/Pet- Regina- green chao with a red fox tail.

Noir Cecilia Hedgehog- second oldest daughter of Scourge T. Hedgehog and Fiona Fox. Black hedgehog with lime green markings. Ice blue eyes. Peach muzzle. Stubborn, Quiet, Goth. Super Speed. Age for this story-3. Chao/Pet- Rave- black baby dragon with green rimmed wings.

Leroy Brian Fox- youngest son of Scourge T. Hedgehog and Fiona Fox. Red fox with green tail. Soft blue eyes. White muzzle. Quiet, Sweet, Friendly. Speed. Age for this story-2. Chao/Pet- Beat- baby blue fox kit with gold eyes.

For TailsxRuby-

First of all, here's Ruby's info-

Ruby Alia Prower- wife of Miles 'Tails' Prower and little sister of Fiona Fox. Dark red fox with black hair and bangs. Soft Blue eyes. White muzzle. Sweet, Kind, Friendly. Control of wind and weather.

And now for their kids-

Marcaline Gabrielle Prower- oldest daughter of Miles 'Tails' Prower and Ruby Alia Prower. Red fox with two tails, one red and one yellow-orange. Blue eyes. White muzzle. Quiet, Sweet, Rude. Control of water.

Age for this story-6. Chao/Pet- None

Auburn Larissa Prower- second oldest daughter of Miles 'Tails' Prower and Ruby Alia Prower. Light auburn-colored fox with dark caramel-colored hair. Blue eyes. White muzzle. Loud, Smart, Sweet, Loving.

Control of wind. Age for this story- 4. Chao/Pet- Emma-light purple chao with green eyes.

Ronnie Jonathan Prower- third oldest child of Miles 'Tails' Prower and Ruby Alia Prower. Yellow-Orange fox with two tails and black ears. One blue eye and one brown eye. White muzzle. One of the Prower twins'. Sweet, Shy, Kind, Fun. Age for this story- 2. Chao/Pet- None

Mika Erin Prower- youngest daughter of Miles 'Tails' Prower and Ruby Alia Prower. Yellow-Orange fox with two tails and black ears. One blue eye and one brown eye. White muzzle. One of the Prower twins'. Sweet, Shy, Kind, Fun. Age for this story-2. Chao/Pet- None

For KylexSonia-

Kyle Milton Rose Hedgehog- husband of Sonia T. Hedgehog. Red hedgehog with laid back quills and three white tipped bangs. Jade eyes. Tan muzzle. Loyal, Sweet, Loud.

Now for their kids-

Willow Tia Hedgehog- oldest daughter of Kyle Milton Rose Hedgehog and Sonia T. Hedgehog. Red with pink quills. Pink eyes. Peach skin, Loyal, Lovable, Loud, Hyper. Age for this story-3. Chao/Pet- None

Jaden Drake Hedgehog- youngest son of Kyle Milton Rose Hedgehog and Sonia T. Hedgehog. Red with pink tipped bangs. Jade eyes. Tan skin. Quiet, Loyal, Loving, Age for this story-2. Chao/Pet- None

For SilverxBlaze-

Albino Rory Cat- oldest son of Silver T. Hedgehog and Blaze T. Cat. Silver with lavender tipped-bangs and lavender tipped tail. Golden eyes. Peach Muzzle. Quiet, Loyal, Naïve. Control of fire. Age for this story-4. Chao/Pet- None

Lavender Anastasia Cat- youngest daughter of Silver T. Hedgehog and Blaze T. Cat. Silver with lavender tipped bangs and lavender tipped tail. Golden eyes. White muzzle. Loud, Shy Naïve. Telekinesis. Age for this story-3. Chao/Pet- None.

DONE! Whew…Finally! Okay, I will start adding the story of Sonic, Amy and Lilac's life story in a while, but I'm too lazy! Remember to R&R to this story and please read and review Singing Contest at Club Rouge! BYE!


End file.
